Smile for Me
by hopper12594
Summary: I know that I'm just one of your friends. But I wanted to be more than that. But now that you're dead, what can I do? Smile for me, Sasuke. And assure me that someday, even in another lifetime, you'll love me too. Just like how I love you. sasusaku


**SMILE FOR ME**

**By: hopper12594**

**PLOT:** Okay, I really love you. So I don't care if you're dead now or what. I just want you to know that I'll still love you. The question is: Did you love me even when you were still living? (Sasusaku)

**DEDICATION:**

To the people who are still supporting my first two crappy stories.

Disclaimer Applied. I warn you all, this is not a happy ending story with whoops of joy in the end and they-look-so-cute together moments. This is a sad story actually.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

_What if the person you really love tells you that he has finally found the person that he likes to be with for the rest of his life? Are you brave enough to ask "Who?" or just bear the pain not knowing that it was actually you? That it was you all along…_

It was a sunny day in mid-April. The cherry blossom trees were blooming with pink luscious petals which seemed to take the rhythm of the wind. The heathers were growing in the fields, all the while leaving a room for the little children to play in.

In the far end of that vast, peaceful field lied a quaint, little house that resembled a tea house greatly. Its roofs and walls were painted with red and brown. There was a whiff of saintly aroma which continued to come out of the windows. A small terrace was located outside and a lone wooden chair sat on the middle of it. There was a porcelain vase beside which was filled with the beautiful sight of lilies.

It was such a happy and peaceful day.

A lady, of about 28 years in age, went out of the quaint house and onto the terrace. She leaned on the railings and took time to smell the fresh air. _The air wasn't so sweet now_. _Somehow,_ she thought, _it wasn't the same without him. _

This should have been an ordinary day for her. Traditionally, she would have picked some strawberries at this time, put them in a large basket and make some pastries and desserts out of it. But everything suddenly changed. He would've wanted her to be happy again. _Smile for me…._

The smiles and laughs were long forgotten.

It had been two years. Exactly two years.

"Sakura!" the sound of the chimes which were hanged atop the front door accompanied the sound of the little girl's voice. The tingling shook the lady out of her reverie.

Sakura, with her long pink hair and emerald eyes, cocked her head at the mention of her name. _I don't want to think about him anymore._

The little girl approached Sakura and tugged at the hem of her blouse. She looked up at the lady's beautiful, serene face with large, dopey eyes. "Would you play with me?" she coerced.

Sakura, after thinking for a moment, smiled apologetically and knelt down to her sister's height. "Miyaka," she paused for a while. "I am sorry. But I can't play with you. Not now." She gently pat the girl's head.

Miyaka arranged her face into what seemed a sad expression and stuck out her lower lip. "You can't? Why?"

"Because I can't" Sakura answered in her softest and gentlest tone. She made a move to stand but Miyaka restrained her.

"Bah!" the girl stuck out her tongue. "You're always like that! Why can't you play with me anymore?" and baby tears rolled down her soft cheeks. Then the baby tears were no more. The tears became hysterical, too much for Sakura to bear.

"Oh come on Miyaka" Sakura tried to calm her sister but no amount of coercing and promises can do. "I'll promise I'll play with you next time. Just stop."

"You always break your promises"

"I won't this time."

"You became… and in between sobs the girl tried to say something. "like…that…", "s-since." she wiped the tears on her sleeves. "He died!" Sakura froze. "You never smile and laugh anymore!!!" and with that the girl ran inside their house and bawled in the comforts of her dolls, unmovable yet they smile at her and comfort her.

Silence.

Outside, Sakura took hold of the railings to get up. Her body was frozen and stiff. Miyaka's words felt torture.

_You became like that since he died!_

What happened to me?

_You never smile anymore!_

She clenched her fists and tried to drown Miyaka's words away. They seemed to reverberate through her, bundled in the soft whispers of the wind.

And yet, they were all true.

It was a sunny day in mid-April. The cherry blossom trees were blooming with pink luscious petals which seemed to take the rhythm of the wind. The heathers were growing in the fields, all the while leaving a room for the little children to play in.

_Smile for me._

But the smiles and laughs were long forgotten.

I_ remember so well_

_The day that you came_

_You shine up my nights_

_And gave me hope_

_But then you left me alone_

_Promising that you'll come back_

_I've waited here for so long_

_Staring at my windows_

_Trying to recall_

_The memories_

* * *

EDITED! Period. The paragraph in the last was actually a song, composed by my classmate, Danica Rose Cruz. Love yah! This was short, after all, it was only a prologue. But just stay tuned! 


End file.
